


Relaunch

by maria_soederberg



Category: The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_soederberg/pseuds/maria_soederberg
Summary: Chris and Luna are a young couple, but they are happy. And as hard life can be, they mastered it. But now, when Luna finds something out that is beautiful but yet so unfitting she doesn’t know how Chris might react. She wonders if he might break up with her because she failed to be careful. But at the same time, she doubts he would ever do that.





	Relaunch

**Author's Note:**

> Main Character's Name: Luna Reaney
> 
> Reading Time: ~ 6 minutes

College is exhausting, even though the teacher in high school always said, college and university will be the time of your life, enjoy it, you will never have the chance again. But Luna asks herself what they studied that they have tons of time. Luna is occupied by her writing while Chris works hard in football, not to lose his scholarship. That’s when Luna knows why the teacher said it’s the time of their life. They probably had their parents for support which Luna doesn’t have. Not that they don’t want to, but after her dad lost his job, they can’t pay the fees and Luna had to take a job too. Chris’ mother can’t pay either, she barely has money for herself or Kyle or Alyson – AJ. 

Chris and Jenny try to keep time for themselves. They don’t want to break up, just because it is getting a little stressful. 

Today is weekend and for the first time Chris and Luna don’t have any homework or match they have to do, so they have actually time for them. Unfortunately, Luna seems to be sick and she hates it. She wanted to spend a wonderful day with Chris instead of lying in bed ill. 

 

[10:53 am, Luna ♥]  
I am sick, if you still want to come please go to the grocery store.

 

[10:55 am, Chris ♥]  
I still come over and I go and get you some delicious food xx

 

As Luna stands in front of the mirror, she notices something on the shelf. A shocking realisation hits her, without thinking further she takes the package and looks on it. “I should have gotten my period two weeks ago..." She looks up into the mirror. "Shit." Luna puts her birth control onto the shelf and takes out a pregnancy test. "Maybe it’s just the stress..." 

 

As Luna comes out of the bathroom, Chris walks in with a huge smile and two bags of food. “Hey, baby!" He kisses her cheek and walks over into the kitchen. "So, I got you Strawberries, Blueberries, Raspberries, Blackberries, Bananas, Apple, Peaches, Oranges, Grapefruits, Kiwis and pears. Oh, and don’t forget the chocolate in every variation. White, Black and whole -” as he looks over to Luna, he notices that something is wrong. 

“Baby? Don’t you like what I bought? Are you feeling so sick?" He puts the food on the counter and walks over to her, kneeling in front of her. 

Luna shakes her head. 

"You don’t like it?"

“I do... it’s just..." Luna sighs and stands up and walks over to the window, crossing her arms around herself. 

“Baby... Can you please talk to me?” Chris stands up but doesn’t dare to walk over to him. 

“Chris, I think it’s better when we break up, I mean you will do it anyway, but..." 

Chris narrows his eyes. "Wait… what? Why? I mean I wouldn’t break up with you Luna." 

Luna sobs and hides her face into her hands. Chris walks over and takes her into his arms.

“Luna, please what is it? Where does this come from?" 

Luna sobs and cuddles on him. "I am sorry, I am really so so sorry! I was careful all the time, I didn’t plan this I swear." 

Chris kisses her head. "What? Luna, you are talking in riddles." 

Luna sobs again. "I love you and I do understand if you walk out that door and leave." 

Chris strokes her back. "Luna, I am not going out that door no matter what." 

Luna looks up into his eyes. Her eyes are red and puffy. "I am pregnant Chris… You are going to be a father. And I do understand if you don’t want it, but my parents won’t allow abortion so if you want to go then -" 

Chris crushes his lips on hers, cupping her face. "Luna Reaney, can I please speak now?" 

Luna nods. 

"I love to be a father, and I know that this timing is terrible, but we will make it! And I really look forward to a little baby of you and me." He strokes her cheeks, wishing away her tears. “And it’s not your fault that you are pregnant, I am as responsible as you are for protection.” He kisses her forehead. 

“I love you, Chris."

“I love you too, and listen I wanted to ask you something for so long but never actually asked, but now that we become parents, I’d want to ask it." Luna grabs his pullover at the back and looks up. 

“Do you want to move in with me, in a new apartment? Maybe a new beginning?" 

Luna smiles. "That sounds amazing! Do you have an apartment in mind?" 

“Actually, I do, and I just have to call the agent and we see it, and then I tell him if we want it or not."

“Then let’s go!” 

Chris chuckles and calls the agent. After ending the call, he looks back to Luna. 

“In three hours, we can see the apartment." Chris smiles and picks Luna up. Luna shrieks and puts her legs around him. 

“And what are we doing now?”

“Oh, you will see that." He walks her into the bedroom. 

“Naughty!”

 

Later Chris and Luna walking hand in hand towards the apartment. “Oh, I didn’t expect a normal house.”

“We can have the part underneath the roof." 

Luna grins. 

"Because I know how much you love the apartment underneath the roof."

“I love you!" Luna kisses him and gets greeted by the agent. 

“Hello Mr Powell, Mrs Powell. Let’s go in." On the mention of Mrs Powell, Luna looks up and arches a brow. Chris doesn’t look at her, but she can see a blush on his face. 

 

As they walk out of the apartment Luna beams. 

“My wife and I like to have the apartment it’s perfect for us and our baby." Chris smiles. 

The agent nods. "I prepare everything, and we meet us tomorrow for the paperwork."

They say their goodbyes and Chris and Luna walk back to her room. "So, Mrs Powell, huh?”

“Well, maybe, one day!" Chris smiles and kisses her. 

 

Luna can’t wait for the future, whether for the baby that will light up the family and will definitely bring chaos into their lives, but the chaos that is worth it, she looks forward to being Mrs Powell, even though Chris has to propose first, but she is sure he isn’t waiting long. And from now on, she knows she can talk with Chris and that he would never leave her, he will be the greatest father she could ask for.


End file.
